Wedding Bells
by FallenforBriel
Summary: Cedric Diggory is a writer for the Daily Prophet. One day, the editor asked him to cover an engagement of two people he went to school with. Little did he know that he will come face to face with the girl he's still in love with and the gittiest guy in the face of the Earth in his opinion. Will he be able to admit his feelings in time or will the wedding bells chime before he does?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have been roleplaying Pansy Parkinson for 10 years now… And all these years I have been writing about Snitch and Bitch (Draco/Pansy) just because I know they are semi-canon. Thing is, a year ago, I RPed her with another character, and somehow it kinda worked. And unexpectedly, the people in our RP group loved it too. So here I am, trying to come up with something worth reading for PanDric. Just a quick note that I am using Selena Gomez as my Pansy Parkinson, mainly because she is my faceclaim for RP purposes ever since I ran out of Genevieve Gaunt pics.

This fic is inspired by the song Wedding Bells by the Jonas Brothers, so I suggest you give it a listen while reading.

I dedicate this to my RP friends, Zayni and Trish, who are basically the biggest PanDric shippers on earth… And of course, to my RP partner, Darla, who is probably the best Cedric Diggory RPer ever.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all its characters are copyrighted and owned by J.K. Rowling.

 **S** **et five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory was now a journalist for the Daily Prophet. One eventful day, the editor asked him to cover a story about an engagement of the heir and heiress of two of the richest families in the British wizarding world. Little did he know that he will meet face to face with the girl he's still in love with together with one of the gittiest guy in the face of the earth in his opinion. Will he be able to admit his feelings in time or will the wedding bells chime before he does?**

 **WEDDING BELLS**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

(Five years ago)

Cedric was pacing inside the Room of Requirement, waiting for her. It was late at night. What if Filch caught her sneaking out? Of course, she was a prefect and she was known to be really quick in saying smart reasons without batting an eyelash, but still… He wanted to celebrate this day with her.

It was her birthday, and though he was not invited to her all Slytherin party, he wouldn't miss the chance to see her. The pocket of his robe felt heavy with the box in it. With a sweaty hand, he reached for it and took it out. He opened it, and smiled. It was his mother's ring. Well, it was the Diggory ring, passed along for generations and this time, it was his turn to pass it along to the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"What's that?" a voice said, from the door. He closed the box, and returned it to his pocket. He didn't need to turn around to recognize her. Pansy. He could pick out that voice anywhere. He walked towards her and smiled. "Nothing…" He reached out for her and placed both hands on her waist. "How was the party?"

"You really want to know?" Pansy asked with a wicked grin on her face. "Bashing Gryffindors, making fun of Potter…" Cedric placed his pointer finger on her lips and said with a smile, "Or maybe not…" She laughed and pulled him closer. "It wasn't that fun without you, though."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Cedric said, as he led her to the small table for two the Room of Requirement managed to come up with. An arrangement of black roses and purple pansies was in the center, along with some scented candles. There were two plates filled with garden pasta and a bottle of champagne. He pulled a chair for her and took his own seat across her with a grin.

"I was almost about to say how sweet and romantic of you, but then I remembered it wasn't you who set this up, so I won't," Pansy said teasingly. She pulled her hair to the side and smiled at him.

"Hey! I was the one who thought I needed a romantic setup to celebrate my girlfriend's birthday, so technically, it's still me," he countered, trying to look wounded.

She laughed and started eating, "Moot point. I still wouldn't say it, though. It would tarnish my reputation."

He smiled and started eating as well. The reputation comment slightly made him twitchy. Why can't they just reveal their feelings for each other? Sure, she's in Slytherin, and he's a Hufflepuff, but couldn't they move past that?

After their meal, they sat down by the fire, and talked – about school, life, everything. Before he met her, he never thought that the Slytherin princess was so easy to talk to. Most probably because of the stories he had been hearing about her and her peers.

And then they suddenly bumped into each other in the library. He was expecting the usual snarly comments but then she graciously said her apologies, which extremely sparked his curiosity. Before he knew it, he's been keeping tabs on her; watching her every move – in the Great Hall, in the courtyard, during Hogsmeade visits… She looked too confident on her own skin, usually surrounded by Slytherin girls, like a queen attended to by her ladies-in-waiting.

Until, she confronted him. He was on his way to Quidditch practice when she stopped him and pulled him away from view.

"Spill it, Diggory," she said, looking at him fiercely. "What is your problem?"

"Err –," was all he managed to say, trying to look confused. Was he that obvious? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you think I'm as stupid as Longbottom to believe you?" she countered. Her smile looked like a challenge. "You're spying on me. Why?"

He just looked at her face, and before he knew it, he was cupping her cheeks with his palms and pressing his lips on hers.

She was not the type of girl he would usually go for… But he felt that there was so much more to her than the mean façade she was trying to show others.

While he was surprised by his own actions, he did not expect her to kiss him back. But she did. And it was magical. And for a wizard, that sure was saying something.

Thus, the start of their secret relationship. It sure was weird, meeting secretly, seeing each other when people were looking the other way… But as time passed, it made him treasure her more. He was able to know Pansy Parkinson, the sweet yet sarcastic girl he loves with all his heart. Not Pansy Parkinson, the Ice Queen of the Slytherin house.

Pansy leaned her head on his shoulder, already feeling tired and sleepy after her party. He placed an arm around her and pulled her close. "Pans?"

"Mhmm..?" she muttered with her eyes still closed.

He cleared his throat and pulled out the box from his pocket. "I still haven't given you your present."

She pulled away and looked at him. "I told you, you don't need to give me anything."

He smiled at her and handed her the box. "I know. But I still want you to have it."

He watched as Pansy opened the box, a gasp escaping her lips as soon as she found out what was inside. "What's this?"

"That's our family ring," he explained. "We're not an old pureblood family like you or your friends but we do have some heirlooms like that."

"Why are you giving it to me then?" she asked, as she took the ring from inside the box and looked at it closely. "It's pretty, but it's your family's."

Cedric took the ring from Pansy's hand and pulled out a chain from his pocket. "I just want you to know that you're not just a girlfriend I'm fooling around with and that I'm actually seeing a life with you, whatever kind of life that might be."

He attached the ring to the chain, and continued, "You don't have to decide right now but I won't take no for an answer so until you say so, that ring will stay here. I don't care how long that will take or if it doesn't, but hopefully not."

She smiled at him, that genuine smile he knew was for him only and said, "Thank you, this is the best gift ever."

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled as he leaned towards her to put the necklace on her neck. "It's like a promise," he said as he tapped at the ring.

"A promise?" she asked, pulling him closer for a hug. She buried her face on his neck and he could feel her breath on his skin, making it tingle.

"Yes," he said as he reached out to her and looked her in the eyes. "A promise. You. Me. Forever."

He leaned towards her for a kiss, with Pansy placing a soft hand on his neck. One blissful kiss made way for another. He lifted her and crushed her against his chest. Tingling heat coursed through their bodies as she ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her harder and deeper, letting himself go completely.

It was perfect. It was theirs. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series and its characters are copyrighted and belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

(Present time)

"Diggory, into my office, now," the inter-department letter said in an authoritative tone. It was from the Editor-in-Chief of The Daily Prophet, where he now worked as a journalist.

He stood up from his desk and started making his way to Mr. Hodkins' office. He wondered what in Merlin's name he needed. He was certain that he was not in trouble since he was able to manage to submit his reports on time.

He knocked on the door and it opened, revealing a balding, old man sitting behind a desk piled with papers. A quill was writing furiously on its own accord on top of the desk, obviously trying its best to meet a deadline.

"Diggory, perfect timing," Mr. Hodkins said as soon as he noticed his presence. He motioned his hand to offer him a seat. "Anything you want? Tea? Coffee?"

Cedric took a seat and watched as a teapot started to puff smoke in the corner and started pouring tea by itself into two small teacups. The teacups floated and landed with a soft thud on the table in front of them.

"Thank you, sir," he said timidly. "But what exactly is the reason that you asked me here?"

The editor-in-chief gave an easy laugh. "Relax, young man. I am not about to sack you."

His shoulder relaxed a bit upon hearing his words. He took the teacup from the table and took a sip as he waited for Mr. Hodkins to enlighten him.

"Quite the opposite," the old man continued with a smile. "I'm giving you something to work on."

He smiled. It must be big news if the editor-in-chief himself summoned him about it. He's been working for The Daily Prophet for two whole years, and all this time, all he had been writing about were new about magic gone wrong, lack of quality broomsticks in the wizarding market and the works. "I'll be glad to be of service, sir," he said.

"Good, good. See, the Malfoy heir is getting married soon, and that is front page news. They actually made it to the top again after the war, and their businesses are still at the top of the pyramid. I assume you know him?"

 _Draco Malfoy,_ he thought. _How can I forget?_

He nodded. "We went to Hogwarts together. He was a lower classman, a few years my junior."

"Exactly, that's why I'm giving it to you," Mr. Hodkins said. "It would give us the extra edge. Since you know him and all."

Cedric didn't really think so, but a front page news written by him was something he had been waiting for since forever. "I'm on it," he said.

"Good. Well, first things first," the editor said, as he handed him a piece of parchment with an address written on it. "You have lunch reservations with him and his fiancée at the Wickedly Magical. Quite classy, so you better be at your best. That's in two hours, so you can go and prepare for it. Don't be late."

He stood up, thanked his editor, and shook his hand gratefully. "Thank you, sir."

He walked out of the editor's office with an extra spring on his step. A front page article by Cedric Diggory, he liked the sound of that. He paused for brief moment just as he went out of their office building. Who in Merlin's name would agree to marry Draco Malfoy? He still remembered him during their Hogwarts days and he was a nasty piece of work.

He shook his head and smiled as he headed back to his apartment to get ready. He doesn't have time to dwell on whoever witch Malfoy is marrying; he has a front page article to work on after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series and all its characters are copyrighted and belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _8_ _th_ _May 1999_

 _Cedric,_

 _You haven't been answering my owls and I am becoming deeply worried. You promised me we'll keep in touch after you graduate, but the last time I heard from you was a short greeting card for Christmas. And that was five months ago._

 _I don't understand why you are ignoring me. This pains me so. Just a simple hi would have been acceptable… But this?_

 _I really don't want to do this through an owl… But I can't do this anymore. Enclosed is your family ring. I don't know why you gave it to me in the first place, because I don't feel so important to you at the moment._

 _Do take care of yourself. I miss you… I really do. And you will always hold a special place in my heart._

 _Always,_

 _Pansy_

(Present day)

Cedric arrived at the Wickedly Magical restaurant a good fifteen minutes earlier than scheduled. He was ushered to a private dining area, a small yet extravagant room with a big chandelier that was lit by candles. The candlelight even changed colours every few seconds.

He sat on his own as he tapped on his parchment with his quill. He looked at his watch impatiently. He's been waiting for an hour now. Apparently, the former prince of Slytherin still has his very selfish attitude.

He shook his head, and tried to compose himself. He had to be patient after all. That's what defines a good journalist.

"My apologies for being late," a slightly familiar voice said curtly from behind him. He took a look around and dropped his quill.

The woman in front of her was busy scrimmaging for something on her bag, but there was no mistaking it. It was her. Pansy Parkinson.

He watched in awe as the woman walked towards one of the seats across him, totally oblivious of his presence. Not him though, his heart was beating like mad, it felt like it was trying to find a way out of his chest.

 _Please, don't let it be her,_ he thought desperately. _Anyone but her._

"Draco's not coming. He had this urgent meeting at the Ministry, completely unavoidable," the woman continued and zipped her bag before looking at him.

She gasped and stared at him in disbelief. "C-Cedric..."

He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself, "P-Pansy, i-it's good to see you."

Of all the times for his voice to fail him, why now? He ran a shaking hand through his hair and stared at her.

She looked the same, yet different at the same time. There was something he can't put his finger on… This was his Pansy. He could just lean a little and reach for her, but she felt too far away.

Pansy was the first one to break their gaze. "Mr. Diggory," she said, quite too formally. "I haven't expected to see you here."

"M-Mr. Diggory?" he repeated in a daze. Pansy never called him that. It felt too… Formal. Like they have never known each other all these years.

Pansy arched an eyebrow, her eyes cold as ice. "Do you want me to repeat it again? Or should we just get down to business?"

She raised the small bell in front of her and shook it. Luxurious food that can feed about ten people immediately appeared on the table and she started putting some on her plate. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He sighed and started serving food on his plate. Scratch that front page article. He can't do this.

He watched as Pansy started eating. He could watch her forever. How was she doing it? He yearned to know. She seemed so unaffected, while here he was, a complete and utter mess.

The silence was deafening. All he could hear was the clatter of forks and knives and he didn't know how to begin.

 _Come on, Cedric,_ he said to himself. _You're a journalist. You can do this._

"So…" he began, trying to sound nonchalant. "You and Malfoy? When did you start seeing each other?"

He really wanted to know. He watched as Pansy put down her cutleries and looked directly at him.

"We've been arranged for two years now," Pansy said in a cold tone. "I do believe that is public record, Mr. Diggory."

Cedric's forehead creased in frustration. Her coldness was unnerving. Does she hate him that much? Her eyes were as sharp as daggers, and it wounded him. Deeply.

"I'm sorry, Pans – err, Ms. Parkinson," he managed to say. "I didn't know."

"Surely The Daily Prophet can find a more suitable journalist than you," she said dryly, before taking a sip from her wine goblet. "It looks like you haven't done your homework."

He wanted to say that the project was just given to him earlier today, but he knew that it wouldn't matter. He sighed. "I'll make a good article, I promise."

"I no longer believe in promises. I'll just believe it when I see it," she said testily as she picked up the bell once more. She shook it and remaining food disappeared, the table back to its elegant setup.

A waiter apparated in front of them and handed her the bill. Pansy barely looked at the small piece of parchment and immediately handed the man a few Galleons.

She stood up from her seat, and approached him. He couldn't help but look at her in awe. Five years… He hasn't seen her in five whole years. He had been waiting for this, but now that she's here, he couldn't even utter a word.

She handed him a piece of parchment. "This is the schedule of our activities prior to our wedding next month. Madam Narcissa promised a full coverage for The Daily Prophet so I expect to see you again, Mr. Diggory."

"N-next month?" he repeated. Surely he heard wrong. It can't be next month. He looked at the parchment and saw at the end of the list, 23rd November – Wedding Day.

"Yes, next month," she said, and started to turn away. He grabbed her arm and stood up, facing her. He felt a bit of static as his skin grazed into hers. He was still a head taller than her and for awhile, it felt like they were at Hogwarts once more.

"The 23rd of November," he said, his grey eyes boring into her brown ones. "You do know what that date is, right?"

"I- I don't remember," she said as she pulled her arm away. "And don't you dare touch me again." With that, she looked away and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I'm trying to update this as much as I can, all because these two folks (ahem, **Trish** and **Zayni** , hi ) keeps pressuring me about it. Haha. I love you both, so… Also, a big shoutout to **Cereza Queenie** who is my first reviewer for Wedding Bells. Your feedback is very encouraging to keep this going, so please continue letting me know your thoughts.

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Without your thoughts, it isn't worth sharing.

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series and all its characters are copyrighted to and belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

It has been three days since he had seen Pansy Parkinson. And those three days were torture. He wasn't able to get any sleep, and all he did was reread her last letter, his mother's ring on his palm the whole time.

He remembered exactly what happened. He told his father after his graduation that he was seeing someone seriously. Amos Diggory was ecstatic and was really looking forward to meeting her. That was, until he heard her name.

"My boy," his father started. "The Parkinsons are way too out of our league. They are part of the Sacred 28 and her great, great grandfather was former Minister of Magic. Surely you do know what that means."

He insisted. He said he will find a job and make sure to show the world that he deserved her. He promised her forever, and he will do everything to keep that promise.

He went on to look for a job for months, with his father reminding him time and time again that it wouldn't matter, that they were just from two very different worlds.

He treasured her letters. Despite the distance, they never failed to send each other owls even when she was busy with her studies at Hogwarts.

After almost a year of fruitless search, his father's words finally got the best of him. He realized he couldn't tie her down. She deserved better than a small cottage in the edge of the woods… Pansy Parkinson was a princess after all.

He tried his best to ignore her letters. He knew that it would hurt her. But even more, it hurt him too. He just kept on repeating in his head that it was for the better.

Five months have passed, and she kept on sending him letters which he kept in a small box beside his bed. He responded to each one of them, letters that he never sent and kept on the same box.

It was a Saturday in May when he received what was to be her last letter to him. He opened the envelope with a smile, but his face fell when the ring fell to his open palm. He was expecting something like this… But he never expected the pain he felt as he read her letter.

He wanted to see her, and he will. He packed his things and decided to leave.

He apparated to Hogsmeade, he knew how Pansy loved going to Honeydukes to buy sweets every weekend so he knew he would find her there. He would explain. He would apologize. He would beg if he must. Just so he could have her in his arms again.

He was settled in one of the tables at The Three Broomsticks when he saw her come in. She looked the same as always, a clique of Slytherin girls giggling behind her.

He was about to stand up to get her attention when Draco Malfoy and his friends came in. He handed Pansy a big package of what seemed like Honeydukes sweets, and she smiled at him. Their friends teased them, and for awhile he was frozen to the spot.

 _She's way out of your league,_ a voice which sounded very much like his father said inside his head.

He watched as the Slytherin crowd occupied a table away from him. They were all talking and laughing, and in the middle of it all, the renowned Slytherin prince and princess whispered at each other, like they were in their own separate world from their loyal subjects.

He downed the last of his butterbeer, and with one last look towards his beloved, he left quietly, fully decided that leaving her was necessary.

He clutched the ring the whole way out, hoping to hear her voice call him back. But she didn't. She didn't even realize he was there. She was too busy ruling a kingdom where a Cedric Diggory does not belong.

His father was right. He didn't deserve her after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey again! Here's another update. Shoutout to **wladka peters**! You said you wanted more, so I'm updating right now. Thanks for the review, this chapter is for you.

Again, reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Without your thoughts, it isn't worth sharing.

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series and all its characters are copyrighted to and belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Cedric sat awkwardly at the parlour of the Malfoy Manor, looking at the place in awe. Next to him was one of The Daily Prophet's top photographers, William Hastings, who was busy taking pictures after pictures of the rich and elegant room they were in. He shook his head in disbelief; he could easily fit five times the size of his small apartment room in London in just this parlour alone.

He tried to talk to Mr. Hodkins for days about dropping the story, but the editor-in-chief was insistent on him doing it. He could still hear the older man's voice saying, "Or else," over and over again.

They were scheduled to take pictures of the couple and do a short interview about how they met, and let's just say he was not too enthusiastic about it.

He almost fell off his chair when the double doors opened and revealed Draco Malfoy, all dressed up in an elegant suit. "Good morning," the former Slytherin prince said with a well-played smile.

Cedric stood up to greet him back, while William immediately went to business; the camera flashing as he took pictures of the blond haired man.

Draco smirked and turned his back on them, making his way back to the door. He opened it slightly and Cedric heard him say in a quite serious tone, "Pansy, now is not the time to throw a tantrum. Come inside."

 _Pansy,_ he thought. _She's just outside the door._ He glared at Draco's back and clenched his fists, trying to keep himself calm.

He watched as Draco offered his hand at the slightly opened door. He caught his breath when he saw a small, manicured hand take it. A hand he knew all too well, a hand he used to hold a few years ago at Hogwarts.

Pansy walked inside with a straight face and scowled at the sight of him. Was it just him, or were there slightly dark circles around her eyes? Has she been thinking about him, too?

He studied her and was disappointed to see her avoiding his gaze, holding on tighter to Draco's arm. William's camera had been flashing like mad as he took pictures of the couple from different angles, and it took everything in him not to take it from the photographer's hands and smash it to pieces.

Draco tapped Pansy's arm fondly and smiled, "Now, now, soon to be Lady Malfoy. Surely, you are used to interviews."

She smiled at him and took his hand. "I am. I'm just getting used to this whole ordeal, I guess."

They took a seat on one of the many couches, and Cedric looked on as Draco played with Pansy's hand. He took his seat across them and took out a parchment from his bag with a sigh.

He started asking questions, which Draco answered quite professionally. He also went on to relay how he and Pansy were originally arranged to be married when they were twelve, but Pansy called it off sometime when they were seventeen, after the war.

Pansy looked at Draco in alarm when he asked her why she called it off. He pretty much knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it. He watched as Draco raised his eyebrows at her, clearly waiting for her answer as well.

Pansy sighed and said, "My family wasn't that fond of the whole Death Eater situation." She then laughed awkwardly and looked down at her fingers.

 _Lies,_ he thought as he wrote on the parchment with his quill.

Cedric looked at her and his heart jumped when she looked right back at him. It lasted only a few seconds though, since Pansy immediately avoided his gaze afterwards.

Time passed too slowly and he was already feeling jittery. All he wanted was to have it over and done with so that he can go to his room and sleep.

After what seemed like forever, Draco and Pansy stood up, signaling the end of the day. Draco shook his hand in a very businesslike way, and also did the same for William. He nudged Pansy slightly, urging her to do the same.

She remained stoic and shook William's hand, complimenting him about his previous works. After that, she stopped in front of Cedric and offered her hand. "Thank you for coming today, Mr. Diggory," she said once more using her very un-Pansy businesslike tone. "I'm looking forward to seeing the article."

He took her hand in his, letting it linger for a moment more. He was trying his best not to grab her and hold her in his arms and it took all of his willpower not to do so.

"Pansy?" a voice called from behind them. It was Malfoy. Pansy let go of his hand and turned towards her fiancé with a smile. "Yes?" she said.

"We should get going. Mother asked us to attend a function today."

Cedric watched as she walked towards Draco, and placed her hand on his arm. They said their goodbyes to them and left the room, whispering at each other.

She didn't even bother to look at him before they left.

"They make a good couple," William remarked as he reviewed the pictures he took. Cedric sighed. _They sure do,_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Just a short update… Thank you for those who followed and took the time to review this. I really appreciate it. Keep them coming! :D

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series and all its characters are copyrighted to and belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this. 

**CHAPTER SIX**

Cedric sat alone at The Leaky Cauldron with a glass of firewhisky in his hand. A huge pile of parchments was on top of the table in front of him, all of which were drafts for the supposed to be article he was working on. The innkeeper already placed a trash bin by his feet since he kept on crumpling papers every five seconds.

He placed the glass down, and started massaging his temples. _Pansy,_ he thought. _Why can't I get you out of my head?_

He took out one of the pictures William took yesterday at the Malfoy Manor. It was a picture of Pansy, sitting on one of the couches, her posture perfect. She was not smiling, however. She seemed tensed.

He looked at it closer and stared at her dark brown eyes, he could get lost in them forever. He sighed when the Pansy in the picture scowled and turned her face away from him… Even in picture form, she still hated him.

He took another sip on his drink, and started writing on a parchment with his quill:

 _"It was a perfect match. Draco Malfoy, 24, and Pansy Parkinson, 23, looked every bit like royalty when I met them earlier this week at the Malfoy Manor. Just by looking at them, you will get the feeling that you are nothing but a bystander in a perfect world ruled by the formerly known Prince and Princess of the Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"_

He dropped his quill, and crumpled the paper once more. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. This will not go anywhere. He might as well start packing his things from his desk at The Daily Prophet tomorrow morning.

He shook his head. No, he can handle this. He _should_ handle this. He's Cedric Diggory. He had faced dragons, merpeople, and even You-Know-Who himself when he was still seventeen years old. He was certain this article was not in league of any of those categories.

He looked at Pansy's picture again… She was cautiously peeking at him. His heart raced a bit. He needed to talk to her. And he will. If he can only get her alone. But how?

He rummaged through the parchments in front of him, realizing for the first time that everything was in complete disarray. He found the piece of parchment amongst the other photos William took a few days ago. It was the schedule Pansy handed him when they had lunch at the Wickedly Magical.

He scanned the schedule and found what he was looking for. Pansy was scheduled to pick out her wedding robes in two days. And like what his editor-in-chief said, The Daily Prophet has exclusive access.

Cedric smiled and emptied his glass of firewhisky. He called the bartender's attention so he can pay for his bill. He took out his wand from the pocket of his robes and used it to pile the papers neatly, with Pansy's picture on top of it. He slid them on his messenger bag, and once he paid the man a few bronze knuts, he apparated home.

His place was a small room in a small apartment building in Central London. It was quaint, but he thought it was perfect since he was living all alone. He took off his coat and settled on his bed, letting out an exhausted sigh. He looked around the place. It doesn't look that perfect after all. There was something, no, someone missing. But she was too far away, living in a fairytale castle where a commoner like him was not allowed to go.

He closed his eyes, and sighed. Two days… He will make sure to talk to her in two days. Somehow, he doesn't mind if she was to shout at him, call him names, or even hex his brains out… All he wanted was for her to acknowledge him again. As Cedric, not Mr. Diggory, the writer from The Daily Prophet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. Some stuff happened here at home that I wasn't able to write anything for awhile. To the readers, thank you for giving this crackship a chance. XD

Again, reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Without your thoughts, this isn't worth sharing.

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series and all its characters are copyrighted to and belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Good morning, sir," a house elf greeted him at the giant oak doors of the Parkinson Manor. Cedric shifted on his feet, clutching William's camera on his hand. He gave his colleague his prized golden snitch that he got from Viktor Krum after the TriWizard tournament from years ago just so he can go alone. Luckily, William did not ask that much questions. He seemed pretty please to get a memorabilia from one of the most famous Quidditch players of all time.

"Good morning, is Pansy, err – Miss Parkinson home?" he asked, looking at the house elf who was clutching the dirty pink pillowcase she was wearing.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Young mistress is at the garden and she told Sparkle to bring you lot to her."

He nodded, and followed the house elf to the magnificent rose garden at the back of the manor. In the middle was a golden fountain sprouting water which changed colours every few minutes. Cedric looked at the different varieties of roses around him. He used to have a soft spot for Herbology and plants, and this place was the epitome of perfection.

His eyes caught Pansy facing away from him, holding a red rose on her hand. She looked wonderful and he couldn't help himself. He raised William's camera and – Flash!

Pansy turned to face him, surprised. She looked at him confused, and for a moment he thought he saw something in her eyes, but before he could comprehend what it was, it turned cold again, giving nothing away.

"Mr. Diggory," she said breathily, looking past him. "Where's Mr. Hastings?"

"He's… Preoccupied," he managed to say, trying to avoid looking at her tightly fitted dress. "He's got other things to do for The Daily Prophet."

She scowled, and commented, "Didn't they assign another photographer with you then?"

He shook his head. "It's a busy day at the office. We're getting close to the deadline, so they need all hands on deck."

Pansy looked at him suspiciously but pursed her lips and said nothing. Oh, what he'd give to press his lips on hers once again.

"Very well," she said. "Madam Malkin will arrive in an hour. I'll leave you alone; I'll just go to my room. Sparkle will give you something to eat."

Right as if on cue, the house elf arrived with a tray of tea and cakes, and placed it on the small table in front of them. The house elf bowed her head once more and disappeared into the mansion.

Pansy started walking away, and before he could stop himself, he pulled her towards him, and hugged her tight. It was all too familiar. Her skin, her scent… She pounded his shoulder and demanded, "Let me go."

He pulled her closer, not wanting to do what she said. "Let's just stay like this for a bit," was all he said, and he felt her urge to fight leave her. Every touch against hers burned with passion and ignited something deep inside him. His hand slowly moved down her back when they heard one of the doors nearby open with a thud alongside with some voices.

Pansy pushed him, and he staggered a few steps. He was just able to stand upright when Narcissa Malfoy arrived, and in her wake followed three ladies whom he recognized as Madam Malkin and two of her assistants. He looked at Pansy in alarm, and he saw her looking down, her cheeks flushed.

"M – Madam Narcissa," she muttered with a curtsy. "I thought you'd come in an hour."

"Pansy," Narcissa Malfoy responded in a very formal tone. "Surely you know that time is a galleon. We have a lot of things to do, so why wait an hour?"

Pansy nodded. "You do know what is best, Madam Narcissa."

The older woman stepped towards her and said with a smile, "I told you, you have to get used to calling me Mother." She turned to look at Cedric when she noticed his presence. "And I assume you're the one from The Daily Prophet?"

Cedric cleared his throat, and offered his hand. "Yes, Madam Malfoy. I'm Cedric Diggory."

She firmly shook his hand for a brief second and returned her attention to Pansy. "Shall we start then? We should go to your sitting room, Pansy."

Pansy nodded, and started walking towards the manor, not looking back at him. He sighed and followed the rest of the party.

 _I guess I won't be able to talk to her today,_ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series and all its characters are copyrighted and belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

Cedric had been sitting in one of the couches inside Pansy's sitting room for almost an hour now. Madam Malkin and her assistants and her assistants started working on her wedding robes as soon as they entered Pansy's bedroom, and he was left alone, staring at the fireplace.

They haven't gone out yet, and he wondered how long it would take. He started to keep himself busy by writing on a piece of parchment when the door opened behind him, followed by the sound of giggling from Madam Malkin's assistants.

He stood up and turned around just in time to see Pansy walk out of her bedroom, wearing a white gown. She was stunning. Narcissa Malfoy was walking beside her, a manicured hand placed on her shoulder.

He kept looking at her in awe even when Madam Malkin and her assistants were escorted by a few house elves out of the room. He had always pictured her in a wedding dress, but now he realized that his imagination did not give her justice.

"Isn't she wonderful, Mr. Diggory?" Narcissa asked, catching his attention. "Certainly a bride fit for a Malfoy."

He gulped and just fuddled on the camera before taking a picture of the two women in front of him. He couldn't help but notice how at ease Narcissa was while Pansy was ill at ease.

"Is… Is that the wedding robe she will be wearing, Madam Malfoy?" he asked quizzically, not daring to address Pansy.

"Not exactly, we would want something grander than this. After all, you only get married once. Am I right, Pansy?" Narcissa noted.

Pansy replied, "I agree, Madam Narcissa."

Cedric watched as the older woman raised an eyebrow at her, clearly unhappy with her response. "Err – Mother," Pansy corrected herself.

"That's better," Narcissa Malfoy said, as she looked at her gold watch. She clapped her hands together and turned to look at the two of them. "I better get going. Your mother and I have a function to attend for the opening of our new venture together."

She stepped closer and kissed Pansy on both cheeks, "You give Mr. Diggory a short interview about your wedding gown, yes?"

Pansy shook her head, a look of distress evident on her face. "I don't think my wedding gown is worth an interview, Madam Nar – err, Mother."

"Of course it is," the older woman said firmly. "It will be the most coveted gown of the decade. I have to go." And with that, Narcissa Malfoy walked out the door, led by one of the manor's house elves.

The door closed behind them and Cedric shifted from foot to foot, still not letting his eyes leave Pansy's face.

Her eyes finally found the courage to meet his, and he tried his best not to see her. When he really looked at her, it was too much. It hurt. Every time he was with her, her eyes, and her mouth, and her smile, and her voice; it made him vulnerable. Every time he was around her, he had to fight it, so he tried not to see her with anything other than his eyes this time.

He said to himself that he was here for work, nothing more, but that was not why he was here, and he knew it. He was here because he was still in love with her, even though he was trying hard not to. He was here because he still had hope that he can win her back.

"I think you should go, Mr. Diggory," Pansy said using the clipped and formal tone he was not used to hearing. "We really don't need that ridiculous interview about my gown."

He sighed. It was now or never. He must talk to her, or he might not have the chance again.

"You heard Madam Malfoy," he said as he took a seat on the couch closest to her. "She will be expecting that in the papers."

He heard Pansy grumble under her breath. "Fine," she finally said as she took a seat directly in front of him. "Let's just keep it short and simple."

He smiled and took some parchments and a quill from his bag. He cleared his throat and asked, "How did you imagine your wedding to be like?"

She raised an eyebrow and commented quite sharply, "I thought we are going to talk about my wedding dress?"

He shrugged. "Yes, but of course, the readers would like to know more about the bride herself."

She sighed, realizing that Cedric had a point. "I wanted…" She shook her head and avoided his gaze. "I wanted something this grand. And big."

"I do know that's not the truth," he said, his eyes studying her.

"And what do you know?" she challenged. "We've never seen each other in years. So many things have changed."

"You haven't…" he said quietly as he lowered his gaze on the stack of parchments on his lap. It felt like she slapped him hard on the face. He looked up, only to find her glaring at him.

"Let's get this over and done with, Mr. Diggory," Pansy said in an urgent tone. "The wedding robe will be designed by Madam Malkin, and as far as I know there will be around fifty seamstresses who will work on it. If you have any questions about it, you can reach out to her directly."

She stood up and started walking towards her bedroom. "The interview is over. Sparkle will show you the way out."

The door opened and in came the house elf that opened the door for him earlier. She bowed graciously in front of Pansy, and then turned to face him. "Sparkle is here to show you out, sir."

He sighed and stood up. He blew it. How can he be so stupid?

Pansy was about to enter her bedroom when he muttered, "Wait."

She stilled and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Do you love him? Malfoy?"

Her face was blank as she looked at him. "I do," she stated with a finality that shattered his heart to pieces.

He nodded, and replied, "Very well. Good day, Miss Parkinson."

With that, he followed the house elf out of the room. He didn't even look back. He was too focused on each step he was taking to hear her next words as he closed the door.

"I love him as much as I can."


	9. HELLO!

MARCH 5: I am alive! I have forgotten my password and it's just now that I've opened this account. My personal computer also retired and the stuff I wrote is no longer retrievable *cries* Thank you for all the feedbacks, likes and favorites! Sorry if I've made you wait for a loooooooong time. I'll be back on track and will post updates before the month ends – both for EXILED and WEDDING BELLS!

I'll also probably post a new one in the Les Mis verse and will feature one of my crackships EnjoNine


End file.
